The Confession
by Corey Phillis
Summary: My First Fan Fic


The Confession  
  
It's been a few months after the battle between Meteor, Holy and the Lifestream and the party went their own way, Cid returned to Rocket Town and summoned up enough strength to ask Shera to marry him which she accepted, Nanaki formally known as Red XIII return to Cosmo Canyon to add his grandfathers knowledge to those who will listen and found a mate in the progress, Yuffie now Lady of the Pagoda return to Wutai as a heroine and resume she role in the Pagoda and doing well, Barret and Reeve (Cait Sith's controller) went to rebuild Corel, Vincent well, after the battle he disappeared so no one knows where he his, while Cloud and Tifa went back to Nibelheim when all of the Shinra actors ran away.  
  
Tifa and Cloud lives in their own house next to each other, Cloud spends his time in the Shinra Mansion looking up the history of the Ancients while Tifa cooked for her and Cloud besides that she's been busy raising her own Chocobos and they are well raise thanks to the Chocobo Sage. Tifa still haven't confess her feelings for Cloud but every chance she gets she always change the subject quickly, but every time she talks to him which isn't much he has a sad distant look on his face,  
  
"Could he still remember Aeris's death?" She wonders, "I miss her too but does he miss her more than us maybe more than Elmira?"  
  
Cloud does miss Aeris, every night he is haunted by the scene that took place in front of him.  
  
"Why didn't I save her?" He keeps saying to himself after that tragic day "Why didn't I just push her out of the way?"  
  
The next day Barret popped around for a visit while taking a break from rebuilding Corel.  
  
"Tifa? Tifa are you home?"  
  
"Hey Barret what's up?" Tifa asked  
  
"Well Cid told me that the wedding is on in 3 weeks, you and Cloud have been invited" Barret explained  
  
"Really!?" Tifa sounding surprised  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'm so happy for Cid well I know I'm free, I'll go and asked Cloud"  
  
"Ok ring my PHS when you asked him ok?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
With that Barret went back to Corel and Tifa went to the Shinra Mansion, while Tifa was walking down she remembers when Cloud came back to Nibelheim on a mission with Sephiroth and she was their guide, also she remembers that Cloud came to her rescue after she was stabbed by Sephiroth.  
  
"I wonder if Cloud remembers that." Tifa wonders "I mean he really did keep his promise and I though he forgotten when he was about to walked out of my bar"  
  
Tifa also misses been a bar hostess, she has meet a lot of people including Barret, when AVALANCHE started out they needed a hideout and Tifa offered her basement to them, while she was walking down the stairs she remembers Cait Sith's prediction  
  
"You are perfect for each other Aeris's star and Cloud's star they show a great future"  
  
"I wonder if he was right about that too" Tifa wonders  
  
After the battle Tifa had a lot of time to wonder about certain things  
  
"He did predict that what we pursue will be ours but we'll lose something dear" She continues to wonder "and that dear was Aeris, if he was right about that, is he right about what he said at the Temple of the Ancients?"  
  
All this wondering brought tears in Tifa's eye not only did she lose a friend it felt like she lost a sister, Aeris and Tifa was close friends but she thinks that she knew about Aeris's feelings for Cloud or not. She opens the door and walks in then she finds Cloud reading one of the books with a frown on his face maybe reading something about Sephiroth.  
  
"Hey Cloud" Tifa greeted Cloud  
  
"Hey Tifa" Cloud replied  
  
He noticed a tear on Tifa's face  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"It's nothing really, listen Cid invited us to attend his wedding and he wants to know if you're free to go?"  
  
"Yeah I'm free so when is it?"  
  
"In 3 weeks in Rocket Town"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"By the way have you heard from Vincent?"  
  
"No I though he went back to his coffin here but I check it and it was empty so I don't know where he is"  
  
Tifa started to walk away  
  
"Tifa"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Do you blame me for Aeris's death?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean you too were good friends and...."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why didn't I just push her out of the way?"  
  
"Because Sephiroth had you controlled that's way you didn't do anything" "Did you forget?"  
  
Cloud was silence he never though of that before, he knew that Sephiroth controlled him to give him the Black Materia back at the Temple of the Ancients but he never though about that.  
  
"Listen I'll PHS Barret to tell him that we are free to attend Cid's wedding"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Tifa walked back to her house and started to get dinner ready when she rang Barret.  
  
"Yo"  
  
"Hi Barret its Tifa"  
  
"Hey so are you and Cloud free to go?"  
  
"Yeah we are free to go"  
  
"Alright I'll let Cid know that"  
  
"Thanks Barret"  
  
2 weeks as past in the progress Tifa was sitting at the table with her hands on her head.  
  
"Will I ever tell Cloud how I feel about him?" She said to herself "What if I was the one who died and not Aeris, would Cloud be like he is now?"  
  
Meanwhile Cloud was at Midgar  
  
"Elmira? Are you home?" Cloud asked  
  
Elmira walks down the stairs  
  
"Hello Cloud, how are you?"  
  
"Well I was thinking that you should move form here"  
  
"But why I got no where else to go"  
  
Cloud gives Elmira a set of keys, Elmira looked at him strange  
  
"These were my keys to a villa in Costa Del Sol that we brought and I want you to have it"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Thanks Cloud"  
  
Elmira gives Cloud a hug  
  
"I wish Aeris was here to see it"  
  
"She already knows about the villa she said it would be a good spot for you and her to stay"  
  
"Thanks again Cloud, I know Barret is busy but does he mind if I take Marlene there?"  
  
"I'm sure he won't mind"  
  
Cloud hopped on a Chocobo that he borrowed and he looked up and the sky  
  
"Aeris I hope that you forgive me for your death"  
  
On his way back he stopped at Cosmo Canyon to check up on Nanaki  
  
"Hey Nanaki how are you?" Cloud greeted Nanaki  
  
"Hey Cloud I'm fine what about you?" Nanaki replied  
  
"Yeah I'm fine listen have Barret told you about Cid's wedding?  
  
"Yes he has, but as guardian of the planet I have to stay here"  
  
"That's ok I bet Yuffie's that same huh?"  
  
"Yeah I think she is, according to Wutai's history "The top person of the Pagoda have to stay there until they are defeated" so I'm afraid that she have to stay there until someone from Wutai beats her"  
  
"Maybe so, but I think she'll be there for a long time"  
  
After chatting to Nanaki, Cloud continue his way back to Nibelheim  
  
"Well Tifa was by my side when they found me in Mideel and I don't think I thank her for that I think I should do that first" Cloud talked to himself  
  
Today was the wedding day between Cid and Shera, Cloud was chosen to be the best man and Tifa was the maid of honour so they each took a Chocobo and headed for Rocket Town.  
  
"Tifa" Cloud started to talk.  
  
"Hmmmm?"  
  
"I don't know if I said this or not but I want to thank you for what you did at Mideel"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Did you forget?"  
  
"."  
  
"When you and the others found me in the clinic at Mideel"  
  
"Oh yeah now I remember"  
  
"When Cid and the others wanted to leave you stay by my side like a real friend"  
  
"Well I didn't really want to leave you like that and I was worried that you wouldn't recover from it"  
  
Before Cloud said something they were greeted by Cid and the others  
  
"Welcome Cloud and Tifa" Cid greeted  
  
"Thanks for coming to our wedding" Shera continued  
  
Cid and Cloud walked off to get ready with Barret and Reeve while Shera and Tifa walked to the ladies room to get dressed.  
  
"Hey Barret" Cloud start to talk  
  
"Yeah" "Do you mind that Marlene stays with Elmira in Costa Del Sol until you finished with Corel?"  
  
"Costa Del Sol!? But don't they need a house there?"  
  
"Yeah but I gave Elmira the keys to the villa that we brought"  
  
"Oh ok sure I don't mind" "Does Elmira mind?"  
  
"No she doesn't mind"  
  
"Ok then"  
  
Meanwhile in the ladies room  
  
"Oh you look beautiful Shera" Tifa commented on Shera's wedding dress  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You know Shera you are lucky"  
  
"Why you say that?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I just can't talk to guys about this sort of thing"  
  
"Please explain I don't understand"  
  
"Well every time I just to talk to a guy that I really like I chicken out at the last moment by quickly changing subjects"  
  
"Is there a guy who's on your mind?"  
  
"Cloud"  
  
Shera gave Tifa a shocked look  
  
"CLOUD!?"  
  
"SHHHH not so loud" "Sorry, but why Cloud? Didn't he have a crush for Aeris?"  
  
"Well I dunno I figured that Aeris did but I don't about Cloud"  
  
"Don't worry about it men are hard to figure out sometimes"  
  
"Yeah but I remember Cait Sith's two predications"  
  
"And what were they?"  
  
"The first one was "What you purse will be yours but you will lose something dear"  
  
"Hmmmm ok"  
  
"The second one was "You are perfect for each other Aeris's star and Cloud's star they show a great future"  
  
"What was Cloud's reaction?"  
  
"I don't know he still had a normal look on his face, but when Aeris died he was nearly in tears"  
  
"Oh Cid never told me about Aeris's death, I'm sorry, since she liked flowers I wanted her to be my flower girl at the wedding"  
  
"I'm sure she'll like that"  
  
Back to the men's room Cloud had a distant look on his face  
  
"Hey Cloud what's wrong?" Reeve asked him, but Cloud didn't answer  
  
"Still thinking of Aeris are you?" Barret asked, Cloud just nodded a yes  
  
"Lately I can't stop thinking of her"  
  
"It's not healthy thinking about a dead person"  
  
"I know but ever since that day I always felt that Aeris blames me for her death"  
  
Reeve puts a hand on Cloud's shoulder  
  
"Listen Cloud I don't think Aeris blames you for her death, she said that she would do whatever it took to save the planet right?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well think of it a lesson in life"  
  
"What lesson is that?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Not everything has to go your way" Barret finished the sentence  
  
"Yeah your right" Cloud agrees with them "I also remember that Aeris wants us not let the past get in our way"  
  
"That's true" Barret and Reeve answered  
  
"What the hell are you three talking about?" Cid yelled from the changing room  
  
"Nothing interesting" Reeve told Cid  
  
"C'mon Cid hurry up in there" Barret was getting restless  
  
"Keep your pants on, GOD you're not my mother you know" Cid shouted out "... Ummmm Reeve"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How do you put this @!*! tie on?"  
  
".Sigh. Can you too wait out here it'll take a while with Cid"  
  
"Sure thing Reeve" Barret answered  
  
While Reeve was trying to put a tie on Cid who was complaining like hell but after a while Reeve got it on him and walks out.  
  
"Cid's ready" Reeve told Barret and Cloud  
  
"But where is he?" Cloud asked  
  
"He's still in there"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He reckons he looks silly with it on"  
  
"C'mon Cid it's only for one day" Barret yelled back into the change room  
  
"I'm coming I'm coming" Cid yelled back.  
  
Cid walks out with the suit on  
  
"There are you happy now?!" Cid asked them  
  
"Yes" all three of them responded  
  
"Whoa Cid you can't go out there with that"  
  
"With what?"  
  
Barret walks up to Cid  
  
"Well the plane goggles, and the cigarette"  
  
"Oh c'mon guys I look silly without it"  
  
"Cid it's only for one day"  
  
"ARRRGGGGHHHHHH!! ok just for this day but afterwards I'm taking them back"  
  
"That's fine with us"  
  
Cid went up the aisle and waits for Shera, and then came Cloud and Tifa walking up side by side.  
  
"Whisper.Whisper. (I think those two look good together)" Reeve said to Barret  
  
"Whisper.Whisper. (You think so?)" Barret responded  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Then came Marlene who was the flower girl, after a while Shera walked down. After the ceremony Cloud was over at the punch bowl when Tifa approach him  
  
"Hi Cloud"  
  
"Hi Tifa, you look good in that"  
  
"Thanks so do you"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Listen I've been thinking lately"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Aeris"  
  
"So have I"  
  
"I mean what would you do if I was the one who got stabbed by Sephiroth and not Aeris?"  
  
"Well first thing I'll miss you a lot because we've been friends since we were eight years old"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Also I'll have the same nightmare every night"  
  
"What nightmare?"  
  
"The day that Aeris died"  
  
Tifa didn't wanted to say anything because she was afraid that Cloud would stop being her friend  
  
"Cloud"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I. I."  
  
"Hmmmm"  
  
".I want to apologize to you for what I said back at 7th Heaven"  
  
"."  
  
"When I told you that you forgotten the promise that we had"  
  
"."  
  
"When you promise that when I was in danger you would come to my rescue"  
  
"Oh yeah now I remember"  
  
"When you were about to walk out I honestly through that you forgotten about it, until you told them what happen on that day 5 years ago"  
  
"Did you really think that I forgotten?"  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
"Listen Tifa if I haven't done the promise I would have forgotten it but if I did forget you helped me remember it"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Of course when I was to walked out I through you forgotten it"  
  
"Well I kinda did.but"  
  
"Hey you two" Tifa was interrupted by Barret  
  
"Can you guys come here so they can take a photo of all of us?"  
  
"Sure" Cloud answered  
  
"We'll continue this when we get back ok?" Cloud asked Tifa  
  
"Ok"  
  
After they took the photo Barret and Reeve went back to Corel, while Cloud and Tifa went back to Nibelheim  
  
When they got back they were too tired from the day and they just went to bed and sleep.  
  
"Tifa" a voice come of nowhere "Tifa"  
  
"Hmmm, what?" Tifa looked around but all she sees is darkness  
  
"I've been watching you"  
  
"W-W-Who are you?"  
  
"What's the matter do you recognize me?"  
  
"Well if you come out I'll tell you if I know you"  
  
"Ok then"  
  
A figure started to appear, it was Aeris  
  
"Aeris?!"  
  
"Yes Tifa"  
  
"You've being watching?"  
  
"Yes, and I can see that you have been having problems lately"  
  
"Yeah, look I'm just going to say it to you I got deep feelings for Cloud but I don't know how to tell him"  
  
"Telling someone you love is hard to do"  
  
"But didn't you have a crush on Cloud?"  
  
"Yes I did"  
  
"Then how come you can handle it better than I can?"  
  
"Well because Cloud looks like Zack a lot that's way I had no problems with him but if he didn't I would have some problems" Aeris said that with a grin"  
  
"Yeah but I know Cloud since we were kids and I still don't know how it say it"  
  
"I'm sorry Tifa but I can't help you with that"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well only you can say it to him not me"  
  
"But every time I tired I chicken out at the last minute"  
  
"Listen Tifa you will know when the time is right to say it to Cloud"  
  
"."  
  
"In your heart the time will come when you tell Cloud how you feel about him because if he's gone how can you say it then?"  
  
"Your right, so only I know when to say it to Cloud?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Thanks Aeris"  
  
"Your welcome, I'll see you later ok"  
  
"Yeah see you later"  
  
Tifa woke up and said "So only my heart knows when to tell him?" "Is there another way?"  
  
Meanwhile in Cloud's house  
  
"Cloud, Cloud can you hear me?"  
  
"Aeris?"  
  
"Yes Cloud"  
  
Cloud went to embraced Aeris  
  
"Oh Aeris I missed you so much"  
  
"I missed you too"  
  
"Aeris"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you blame me for you getting killed?"  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"What? I don't understand"  
  
Aeris pushed Cloud away for her  
  
"Cloud our stars may show a great future but I think we are not destined to be together"  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Well you got other people than me to worry about"  
  
"Yeah that's true"  
  
"So Cloud I want you to forget what happen on that day it's causing you nothing be misery"  
  
"I'll try but it's hard to do that"  
  
"I know it's hard but there's nothing you can do to bring me back"  
  
"Yeah your right, you're always right"  
  
"Well not always"  
  
Aeris starts to fade away  
  
"Goodbye Cloud you'll always be in my heart"  
  
Cloud woke up and said "Goodbye Aeris you'll be in my heart too" Cloud looked at his bedside drawer and saw a bunch of flowers on it they were from Aeris's garden in the Sector 5 church with a note saying  
  
"Can you please look after the flowers?"  
  
"I will Aeris don't you worry about that"  
  
The next day while Tifa was getting breakfast Cloud walks in the door  
  
"Hey Tifa"  
  
"Hey Cloud" She looked at the flowers that Cloud had brought in "Where did you get those?"  
  
"Huh?" he looked at the flowers "Oh these well it may sound strange but Aeris left them on my drawer"  
  
"You saw Aeris too?"  
  
"Yeah did you?"  
  
"Yeah I did"  
  
"Listen umm this may sound strange again but I want you to have them"  
  
"You're giving them to me?"  
  
Cloud nodded, Tifa walked up to him and took the flowers  
  
"Thanks Cloud they smell lovely"  
  
A tear starts to ran down Tifa's eye  
  
"Hey what's wrong?"  
  
".sniff. You may not remember this but when you came back from the Sector 1 Reactor you brought me a flower"  
  
"Yeah I do remember giving a flower"  
  
"Cloud"  
  
"Hmmm?" "When you gave me that flower it made me feel like a girl"  
  
Cloud gave Tifa a puzzled look "What?"  
  
"Because I can fight and the other members of AVALANCHE usually forget that I'm not a one of the guys and I still have it here, before we went on the Sector 5 Reactor mission I put in my belt so no one would see it" she picks it up and sniffs it. "Did I tell it was my favourite kind?"  
  
"No I don't think you did"  
  
"Well it is"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Cloud, I." Tifa was about to say it when Cloud's PHS rang  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hey Cloud its Barret"  
  
"Hi Barret what's up?"  
  
"Listen are you and Tifa busy next week?"  
  
"I dunno why?"  
  
"Well I want you to come to the grand opening of Corel"  
  
"You guys are finished already?"  
  
"Yep when you work all day and night it'll be done quicker"  
  
"Well I think we're free I'll asked Tifa ok? Can you hang on a sec?"  
  
"Sure no prob"  
  
"Tifa are we busy next week?" Cloud asked Tifa  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"Ok Barret we are not busy"  
  
"Alright so I'll see you next week"  
  
"OK Barret"  
  
"Later"  
  
"So Tifa what were you going to say earlier" Cloud asked Tifa  
  
"N-N-Nothing I forget" Tifa sweated the answer out  
  
"Damn so close" Tifa said to herself "How much longer can I hold it in for?"  
  
When Tifa put the flowers that Cloud handed to her in a vase full of water on the table Marlene come running through the door  
  
"Hello Tifa"  
  
"Hey Marlene how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm good" she notices the flowers on the table "Who gave you those flowers Tifa?"  
  
"Cloud did"  
  
"You're so lucky"  
  
"Thanks, hey Marlene how about I give you some?"  
  
"Yes please"  
  
"Ok then" Tifa walks to her cupboard on gotten a smaller vase filled it with water and put a few flower in it. "Here you go"  
  
"Thanks Tifa"  
  
Marlene runs off happy  
  
"Phew I don't how Barret puts up with her?"  
  
The week went by quick as Cloud and Tifa gets set to go to Corel, they packed lunch just in case they didn't have a lunch break, before they set off Cloud notice that Tifa had a tear in her eye "I wonder what Tifa is thinking now" Cloud said to himself he didn't want to say it out loud because he was afraid to make Tifa cry  
  
As they arrived at Corel they were greeted by Barret and Reeve  
  
"Thanks for coming you guys" Barret said  
  
"Cid didn't want to come if he had to wear a suit again but when I told him he doesn't have to he was thrilled" Reeve joked  
  
"Yeah that's Cid alright" Cloud continued  
  
Barret noticed a tear on Tifa's face  
  
"Hey Tifa what's wrong?"  
  
Tifa didn't answer she just walked off  
  
"Yo" Barret yelled out  
  
"What's her problem?"  
  
"I don't know" Cloud said "I know that she dreamed about Aeris a few days ago"  
  
"Did she saw Aeris?"  
  
"Yeah, I don't really know what happened but afterwards she's been acting strange recently"  
  
"Yeah I can see that now"  
  
"What do you think is on her mind?" Reeve asked Cloud  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Well let's get grand opening started" Barret suggested  
  
"Yeah your right" Reeve and Cloud replied  
  
While Tifa walked off she ran into Elmira and Marlene and they too noticed a tear on Tifa's face  
  
"Tifa what's wrong?" Elmira asked  
  
"."  
  
"Come on dear you can tell me"  
  
".Well I dreamt about Aeris a few nights ago"  
  
"Yes that's a start"  
  
"And she said after her death she's been watching me and noticed that I was having problems"  
  
"What kind of problems"  
  
"About talking to Cloud about certain things"  
  
"Listen Tifa let him have time, Aeris has a talented for working in peoples souls"  
  
"Yeah I figured that out"  
  
During the opening Tifa approach Cloud  
  
"Cloud"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
".I'm going to see Red for a while is that ok?"  
  
"Sure that's fine"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Tifa walks towards the entrance of Corel  
  
"Is there some other way to tell Cloud?" Tifa asked herself when she got up on the Chocobo "Maybe Red knows" Then she rides off heading towards Cosmo Canyon.  
  
"Hey where's Tifa going?" Cid asked Cloud  
  
"She's going to see Red" Cloud answered  
  
"Well if anyone who can help her it's Red"  
  
"Oh man" Cloud talks to himself "Tifa and I have been friends since we were eight years old and it was her that helped me got my memory back and some of our memories are linked with Aeris, is that why she's been acting strange?"  
  
"Hey Cloud"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"If you're thinking why Tifa's acting strange, forget about it you'll never figure it out"  
  
"Ok Cid"  
  
While the opening was going on Tifa rode up to Cosmo Canyon  
  
"Red are you here?" Tifa asked  
  
Nanaki and his mate walked down the stairs  
  
"Hey Tifa." and they too notice the tear in Tifa's eye  
  
"What's wrong?" Nanaki asked  
  
"Well.I need some help" Tifa answers  
  
"Well do you feel safer if we went to grandfather's place?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
As they walked towards Bugenhagen's house Tifa looks at the Cosmo Candle  
  
"It was from that day I tired to tell him how much I care about him" Tifa said to herself and continue on until they reach Bugenhangen's house  
  
"Do you feel better now Tifa?" Nanaki asked  
  
"Yeah" Tifa responded  
  
"Oh Tifa before I forget this is my girlfriend Marion, Marion this is Tifa she's one of the people who helped me save the planet"  
  
"Nice to meet you Tifa" Marion said  
  
"Nice to meet you too" Tifa responded  
  
"Now Tifa what do you need help with?"  
  
"Well it's about Cloud"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I can't really tell him how I feel about him, I mean we've been friends since we were eight, and when he left to join SOLIDER I really through about him a lot, wondering if he was about to make it into SOLDIER, but when I heard that two members of SOLDIER was coming to Nibelheim to inspect a reactor I though Cloud was coming, so I waited outside the gates until the truck came, I got up but when I saw Sephiroth and Zack I was upset that Cloud never showed up then I went to my room and started to cry because I don't know what happen to Cloud."  
  
Tears were about to pour out of Tifa's eyes  
  
"Tifa I think you should stop there" Nanaki said with a worried tone of voice  
  
"No I'll continue on" Tifa said "After the Nibelheim attack I went to Midgar hopefully to see Cloud and also to put the end into Shinra, but after a while I forgotten about Cloud and how he was doing, until I heard that there was a young man found at the Sector 7 train station I had to check it out, when I got there I saw the train station conductor and his dog standing over him so I couldn't see who it was, but when I tired to help him up he remembered me but I didn't until I looked into his eyes and that's when I found out it was Cloud, and from that day onwards the feelings that I had for him grew deeper and stronger but I don't know how to say to him"  
  
"Hmmm this is interesting Tifa" Nanaki said "So are you telling me that you had this feeling for Cloud since you two were kids"  
  
"Yes" "Well all I got to say is this when the time comes your heart will know what to say to Cloud"  
  
"That's what Aeris said"  
  
"What do you mean Aeris said?" "Did you see Aeris?"  
  
"Yes in a dream a few days ago she knew about what I'm going through and she said the same thing"  
  
"Well I think she's right just take your time Tifa you can't rush these things"  
  
"Ok I will thanks for your time"  
  
"That's ok"  
  
"I suppose I better go back to Nibelheim to see if Cloud's back from the opening of Corel"  
  
Tifa walks towards to gates when she looks at the Cosmo Candle again  
  
"Every time I see that it reminds me of Nibelheim" Tifa said to herself "I wonder if Cloud feels the same?"  
  
Tifa hops on her Chocobo and walks off towards Nibelheim, but unaware that Cloud is still at Corel  
  
"I hope Tifa is alright?" Cloud said to himself "I hope I didn't do anything that may have upset her"  
  
"Hey Cloud join the fun?" Barret asked him  
  
"No I can't I'm worried about Tifa now"  
  
"Look Tifa can look after herself"  
  
"Yeah I know that but she's being acting strange since the last battle"  
  
"What with Sephiroth?"  
  
"No the one with Meteor, Holy and the Lifestream"  
  
"Oh that battle, well she may have to think about some things"  
  
"Listen I'm going back to Nibelheim to check up on Tifa if that's ok with you?"  
  
"No you go ahead"  
  
Cloud runs to his Chocobo and ran dash off to Nibelheim, upon arriving he can hear someone crying  
  
"Tifa?" Cloud wonders, and he rushes to Tifa's house but it looked like no one's home but the crying noise came from upstairs, Cloud carefully walked up the stairs and saw Tifa in her room with her face in her hands crying, Cloud walks over to her and sat next to her  
  
"Tifa are you alright?"  
  
Tifa continues to cry  
  
"Listen Tifa we've been friends for years, and if there is anything you want to say you can always talk to me"  
  
".sniff. I know but"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"There are times when I need to be alone to figure things out"  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Yes"  
  
Tifa rested her face on Cloud's shoulder and continued to cry.  
  
"There, there Tifa you know I'm here for you"  
  
".sniff.I know, I've been thinking from the beginning of our journey"  
  
"What about it"  
  
"The way life changes when you're not looking, I mean what would happen if Aeris was here.Cloud?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Did you have a crush on Aeris?"  
  
"."  
  
"Tell me the truth"  
  
".Yes I did, didn't you know that?"  
  
"Well I figured Aeris did but I didn't know about you?"  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
Tifa looked at Cloud with are frown  
  
"Because she was nice, because she was pretty, because she was a damsel in distress and needing a knight in shining armour"  
  
Cloud was silent for a while  
  
"No"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said "No" those aren't the reason not even close"  
  
"Then what was the reason? Aeris told me that you nearly look like Zack well that's her reason for liking you"  
  
"I don't know, I promised her to be her bodyguard when we first met and after Shinra took her away the only thing was on my mind was saving Aeris"  
  
"Because you were her bodyguard?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Tifa and Cloud were silent for a few minutes when Cloud spoke  
  
"Tifa"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well I need to know why you've been acting strange lately"  
  
"I was thinking about things"  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Our past"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Isn't it your first time here?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean this is your first time in my room right?"  
  
"Now that you mention it, it is my first time here"  
  
"Cloud"  
  
"Hmmmm"  
  
"It's nothing forget about it"  
  
"What was it?"  
  
".sigh.When you left to join SOLIDER I really through about you a lot, I always wonder how you are going and were you able to make it in SOLIDER?"  
  
"Is that what you were thinking about?"  
  
"Well part of it"  
  
"Part of it?"  
  
"After the Nibelmeim attack I left for Midgar hoping to found you and see if you were alright"  
  
"Oh I see, I through that when I left, you would pretend that I wasn't really there?"  
  
"I tired that but it didn't work" "Every time I walk by your house I keep thinking of you"  
  
Cloud was silent after hearing that and he though Tifa would be different when he was gone  
  
"Cloud"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"While you were trying to get into SOLIDER what else were you thinking of?"  
  
"Well I was thinking of you, wondering if you are alright and coping with me gone for a while."  
  
Upon hearing this, a tear was coming from Tifa's eye  
  
"Cloud"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"I've been hiding this for a long time now and I think it's time to tell you"  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"My feelings"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Cloud I.I."  
  
Tifa wraps her arms around Cloud to release some on the nerves  
  
"Tifa"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"There's something I should tell you"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I've been in love with you since we were kids you and Aeris helped me remember it"  
  
Tifa looks at Cloud with a strange look  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yeah when we were in the Lifestream together you helped me get my memories back, Tifa you would have been killed in the Lifestream but you try to get me out of there when Cid and the others left"  
  
"Well I didn't want to leave you like that"  
  
"The others did"  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"You know"  
  
"Cloud"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"You first"  
  
"No I said it already I want to hear it no more games ok?"  
  
"I.I.I love you Cloud"  
  
"Thanks Tifa"  
  
As the two embraced each other Cloud gave Tifa a kiss on the forehead and the two of them walked out the room hand in hand  
  
The End 


End file.
